Teenagers
by Ziva Islesxx
Summary: Based slightly on the song 'Teenagers' by My Chemical Romance and ever so slightly on the film The Breakfast Club. 6 teenagers (Sam, Callen, Kensi, Deeks, Eric and Nell) meet in detention. Things get a bit out of hand, and they become more than 6 kids from detention. Summary is rubbish. M for Language and later chapters. WARINING! MENTIONS OF ABUSE AND CHAPTERS OF SELF HARM
1. Chapter 1

**~Don't worry Broken Wings fans. I am not stopping that fic. Basically, I thought I would do a high school fic. An NCIS LA high school fic. I am doing one at the moment with NCIS and Rizzoli and Isles, but I have to switch between 2 age groups. Hope you guys like it. By the way, has anyone seen The Breakfast Club? It's a bit like that. Just a little. Enjoy~**

Chapter 1

"Martin Deeks. Fancy seeing you here," Principal Henrietta Lange said to the scruffy thirteen year old.

"Principal Lange, I swear it was not my fault!"

"You said this the last three times Martin." She shot him an unimpressed look as she stirred her tea.

He just stared at the floor.

"First it was a football through a window. A mistake. Second it was that you fell into a window. Might have been someone else's fault. So I will let that one slide. However, pushing someone into a window? You are playing games with me Martin."  
"But…I…"  
"No buts. I will see you in detention today after school. Be there." The last bit was so sincere, Marty actually looked as if he was about to shit himself.

"Yes Principal Lange," he said in a small voice.

He walked out of the room. The school bell rang as he got outside the office. The delight of detention now faced him. He walked to the detention room, twisted the door handle and opened the wooden door.

Inside there were 4 other people; a well-built male wearing a skin tight top and jeans who looked like he could kill someone with a simple flick on the shoulder, a geeky blond kid who seemed more nervous than anyone else, a red haired small girl who was on her mobile phone and a dark haired girl who had her feet up on the table and her hands behind her head. She seemed the most relaxed. Marty took a seat next to the dark haired girl. She blanked him out as Principal Lange walked in.

"Kensi Blye get your feet off the desk," she said shutting the door. Kensi shot her a look as if to say 'are you kidding', took her feet down, slammed them on the floor and gave her a very sarcastic smile.

"Watch your attitude Miss Blye," she said scarily. She just rolled her eyes and took out a magazine.

"Now," Principal Lange continued, "Let's just check that everyone is here. Eric Beale."

"H...here," the geeky boy stuttered.

"Kensi Blye is here. And we know it," she shot a glare at Kensi who was grinning at her announcement, "Not a thing to be proud of Miss Blye I assure you. G Callen."

Just then a boy walked through the door.

"Present," he said.

"Mr Callen, you're late," she said in a disapproving tone.

"Principal Lange, you are a genius," he said, walking to a desk at the front of the room, slamming his bag down on the table.

"Less of the attitude Mr Callen."

He rolled his eyes as she continued, "Martin Deeks,"

"Here," he moaned.

"Something wrong Mr Deeks?"

"No nothing at all," he said.

She made a noise as if to say 'that's what I thought'. "Sam Hanna."

"Here," the muscular boy said in a deep voice.

"And Nell Jones."

"Here," the quiet girl said.

"Now let's all share how we got here. Sam, you go first."

"I was in the hall with a fake hall pass," he said gruffly. He received a laugh from Deeks. "What you laughing at?" he said, focusing his 'I'm going to kill you' glare on the boy.

"Nothing," he said, automatically stopping his chuckles.

"Eric?" she said ignoring Sam and Marty.

"Tried to fake a letter to get out of PE."

"Rather unsuccessful," she sighed, "Nell?"  
"Hacked into the schools server."

"Tried to hack into the schools server. But you got caught. Marty?"

"Ok, ok I pushed a guy into a window by accident," he said.

"Still did it Mr Deeks. Kensi," she said.

Putting her magazine down, she sighed, stood up and wandered around the room.

"Let's see. On Monday I punched a girl in the face. Tuesday I was meant to go to detention but I didn't. Wednesday I got caught cutting class. I also skipped detention. Thursday I told Miss Belle in Science to fuck off because she was saying that I wasn't allowed to go to the toilet. And I skipped detention. Today, hmm don't think I did anything. Oh yeah I hit a girl on a head with a volleyball."

Everyone just looked at her as she took her seat. Marty smiled and looked her up and down.

"And G?"

"I don't know," he said as he walked up and leaned on the Principals desk.

"You honestly don't know?"

"No."

Everyone just stared and were gobsmacked. Even Kensi.

Principal Lange looked him right in the eye. He made a slight chuckle.

"Hmm, ok then," she said, "Detention is in session. I will be sitting in the teacher's lounge having a cup of tea. If I hear ANYTHING, I will be back. Is that understood?" That last part was directed at G and Kensi.

"Yes principal," Sam, Marty, Nell and Eric replied. The other two just sat there and waved her off.

She shut the door and Callen let out a laugh.

"What are you so happy about?" Sam snapped.

"The door. She left us in here by ourselves," he said, "We can just sneak out!"

"I…I wouldn't try that," Eric said from the back.

"Why not, could I get in trouble?" he said making fun of the guy at the back.

"He's right," Nell said too quietly to hear.

"Bullshit."

He went to open the door but it was locked. These doors were virtually unbreakable. They were staying in here.

"She can't do that!" Kensi exclaimed.

"You really want to challenge her? Wait I already know the answer…" Marty said to her.

"Really," she said sarcastically, "Well what the hell are we going to do?"

G smiled with a gleam in his eye, "Anything we want…"

**~What do you think? The whole story won't be set in detention and romances may form. Reviews are appreciated. Also I may get a few things wrong as Scottish schools are A LOT different from American ones. Anyway Review, and I hope you liked it~**


	2. Chapter 2

**~I want to thank you all so so so much! I NEVER get into double figures as far as reviews are concerned! Broken Wings is taking a break right now, but I'm glad people are liking it, same for The Family (its NCIS/Rizzoli and Isles, no NCIS inspiration right now guys, sorry). Anyway, chapter 2. This possibly could be rated M because of a little section. But I'm going to ~**

Chapter 2

They all looked at him. Kensi was smiling as was Marty. Sam had a slight grin. Nell didn't really care but Eric was the only one to point out the fatal flaw.

"How can we do anything we want if we're stuck in a room?" he said.

"Oh shut up geek – wait he's right," Marty said.

"We could play truth or dare? But my way," Kensi said.

"What's your way?" Callen asked.

"If you don't answer the truth or don't do the dare you have to kiss someone in the room," she said as Marty smiled to himself.

"Sounds cool, let's do it. You two, you coming down?" Callen said to the two up the back.

"Sure, why not?" Nell said.

"Might as well," Eric said as the moved the tables and sat in a circle on the desks.

"G, truth or Dare?" Kensi asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to show us you twerking, we can get Miley up with you."

"I really hate you," he laughed.

He got up off of the table and showed them his butt. He twerked back to his table and sat back down, receiving a round of applause and A LOT of laughter.

"Sam, truth or dare?" Callen asked.

"Truth."

"Who was the first girl to break your heart?" he said.

"Whoa it is not always the girl!" Kensi exclaimed, backed up by Nell.

"You know what I mean," he said.

"I have only had one girlfriend and we are very happy together. Her name is Michelle," he said.

"Aww that's sweet," Eric said. Everyone turned to look at him. "What? I love love!"

"All that aside it is cute Sam," Kensi said diverting the subject slightly.

He smiled, "Eric, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why do you love love?"

Everyone laughed at this.

"I don't know, love is just special, you know?"

"That is, wow," Marty said, lost for words.

"Nell, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to write your name on the board."

"That is the best that you could come up with?" Sam said.

"Fine, I dare you to…" He smiled, "Touch someone's balls," he said.

"Ok, Eric stand up."

He stood. She did the dare, but didn't exactly touch. She kicked him in the nuts, receiving a laugh from Kensi but sympathy for Eric from the other guys.

"Marty, truth or dare."

"Dare!"

"Ok," Nell started, "I dare you to kiss someone in this room."

He immediately turned to Kensi and kissed her right on the lips.

"Kensi truth or dare?" he said quickly. Everyone was shocked.

"Truth."

"Did you enjoy that kiss?"

"Well I…."

"Did you?"

**~So, romance. That is how my friends and I play truth or dare, and some of them are boys. Except we remove clothes until we are in our final layer before our bra and pants or just pants. Some of our dares are MUCH worse but that WOULD put the rating up to M. Hope you liked it, reviews appreciated~**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Thanks again guys for the reviews! Got a few tests coming up so updates may not be as frequent? I will try to update at least once a week though Chapter 3 coming up. To answer a question, they are all about 13. So is that Middle School? A shout out to allisvanity for her help and support. Also I took an idea from a review and the show. Reviewer was Littlemissjellybabies. Thanks. Enjoy~**

Chapter 3

"I…I," Kensi stuttered still stuck on the previous question.

"Ooh bad-ass Blye lost for words," Callen said.

"Shut it," she snapped, making him laugh.

"I, I guess I did," she said, blushing.

"I knew it!" Callen burst out with.

"Fuck off!" she laughed.

"How much longer do we have in detention?" Sam asked, diverting the subject before Kensi got pissed and took a swing at Callen.

"Only another 10 minutes," Nell answered.

"Promise me something," Callen said.

"What?" they all answered.

"After this, we won't forget about each other, right?"

"Of course not!" Nell said, "It was my first detention and I honestly didn't know what to expect."  
"Same," said Eric.

"Only had a few, but it's better than any I've been to," said Sam, "It's almost like a social club."

"I assure you, it gets worse," Kensi said laughing, followed by Callen and Marty.

The group heard tiny footsteps coming down the hall.

"Shit, it's the principal, get the desks back," Callen said.

Just before Principal Lange came in, the desks were back and the six teenagers were sitting in the seats they sat in at the start of detention.

"Ok, you can go," she simply said. They stood up and left.

After leaving the school, they all exchanged numbers and walked home.

"You walking this way?" Marty asked Kensi.

"Yeah," she said, "Want to walk together?"

"Sure."

"So…what does this mean?"  
"What does what mean?"

"The kiss."  
"I…ok, I know we only just met, but do you want to…like….date?" he said.

"Yes," she smiled, "I would."  
"Ok, girlfriend," he winked, making her laugh.

"I need to go," she said as they walked outside her house.

"Do you want to catch a movie tonight?"

"Yeah, that sounds great."

"Ok, pick you up later, I'll text you."

She walked inside her house to find her mom standing at the door.

"Who was that?"

"A guy from school," she answered.

"Not just a guy Kensi Marie Blye."

"Fine, he's my new boyfriend." Although teachers didn't scare Kensi, her mother sure as hell did.

"Young love!" she smiled.

"Can I go to the movies?"  
"Tell me honestly why you got detention today. Then I may let you go," she said sternly.

"Today, well I hit a girl on the head with a volleyball," she said honestly.

"Ok, you've done your time, go. Have fun."  
She went upstairs to have a shower. When she got out, she got a text from Marty.

_Come for you at 6 bby x_

She replied.

_Ok, see you then._

This was no ordinary date however. It was Kensi's first date! With a guy that although they had just met, they already had chemistry. _Shit, chemistry, _she thought. She had chemistry on Monday and was sure as hell going to get detention. He might be there though….

He just had to be bad-ass like her.

**~Love. Love. Love. Hope you liked it, reviews appreciated as always x~**


	4. Chapter 4

**~Thanks again for the support guys! Um, not much to say other than that. My friend read this and said she wants Sam to be hers (yes Bekki I am talking about you). Anyway, here's chapter 4~**

Chapter 4

Kensi was all ready when she heard a knock on the door. She walked downstairs in a white skater dress and a pair of blue Converse trainers. Although she had little makeup on, she looked stunning.

She opened the door to none other than her boyfriend. He was dressed in a check shirt and black jeans, also wearing a pair of grey Converse.

"Hello, m'lady," he said, receiving a laugh from Kensi.

"Hey. Mum we're leaving," she said to her mum in the kitchen.

"Don't you think I want to meet the boy?"

She came outside to see Marty waiting there smiling.

"Hello, I'm Marty," he said shaking her hand.

"Hello Marty, ok Kensi you can go."

"Bye," she said as they walked out the gate.

"Sorry about my mum," she said once they were well away from home.

"It's fine Kensilina."

"Kensilina?"

"Don't know, just thought of it."

"I like it," she smiled.

Once they got to the movie theatre, they took their seats. They had chosen to see a horror movie. They had a big tub of popcorn between them and each had a Coca-Cola.

He held her hand when she got a fright. That was the couple behind them. Marty and Kensi laughed the full way through the movie. Everyone else was petrified, but they seemed to find it amusing.

"It was the bit with the brain though!" Kensi laughed.

"Oh my god, I don't think I'll stop laughing!" he replied.

She saw a car coming down the street.

"Shit, it's my mum. I need to go," she said.

"Before you go, give me one more thing to remember about you and tonight."

They kissed again, this time without a dare and with passion.

"Bye Marty, I'll see you tomorrow," she said.

"Bye Kensilina," he winked as she got in the car.

That was a night to remember.

**~Sorry that was so short guys! Next one should be longer. I also want to warn you, this may turn into an M rating instead of a T, just to be safe for future chapters (don't want to give anything away). On an unrelated note I just bit my gum and I can feel the blood so I think I'm going to upload this and see what the hell I've done. Reviews always appreciated, thanks for reading~**


	5. Chapter 5

**~Hey thanks for the reviews. Again, sorry the last chapter was so short. This chapter will be mainly Neric. Hope you like it~**

Chapter 5

Although Kensi's mum had been fine with the detention, Nell's parents were not so happy…

"Nell Jones I cannot believe you!" he mother yelled at her.

"What? It was one detention!"

"For hacking into the school network! Why?!"

"I just wanted to see my grades!"

"Why do you have to be so smart Nell? Couldn't you just wait like any other kid?!"

"I wanted to prove I could do something!"

"You can do anything, once you're ungrounded. No phone for a week," she said snatching her phone off her.

"Ugh this is so unfair!" she said storming upstairs.

However, assuming that her mum would take her phone off her, she removed the sim card from it. Under her bed lay a stash of phones. Nokia's, Samsung's, Motorola's, even an old Blackberry. She took out one of the Nokia bricks as she knew the Blackberry was as slow as a tortoise.

Once the sim card was inserted, Nell turned the phone on. She received a new message from Eric.

_Hey, my parents want to kill me._

She replied

_Same, my mum took my phone off me! So unfair!_

A few minutes later,

_Are you allowed out?_

Nell's reply.

_No but I can sneak out. Want to meet?_

Eric replied to say that they could meet at the park because he wanted to ask her something. She put a pair of black Doc Martin's on with her jeans and batman t-shirt and opened the upstairs window of her bedroom.

Her bedroom window faced the back of the house so she walked along the roof and stepped onto the window ledge to let herself down gently.

The back of the house was next to a field of grass. She got herself over the wall and made her way to the park. Sitting alone on the swing was Eric. She went up to join him.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey. Thanks for meeting me."

"No problem, what did you want to talk about?"

"Um, um," he stuttered.

"What?"  
"Do you want to go out with me?" he blurted out.

Her eyes bore into him as she gave her answer.

"Yes."

Eric smiled.

"Do you want a can?" she asked, showing the stash of Monster Energy Juice she had in her bag.

He gratefully took a can and sipped it as they talked away on the swing.

"So, your parents won't let you out?" he said.

"No, what did your parents do?"

"They just kind of yelled and said that I was to get out more. I texted Marty to see if he wanted to go tomorrow, he likes surfing too. So that means Kensi will probably be there, do you want to come?"

"Sure, if I can sneak out again. After tonight, my parents will probably put bars up on my windows." They both laughed then stopped and looked at each other.

G and Sam walked past the park. Their parents didn't find out about the detention.

Just as they were walking past, they were stunned at what they saw. Eric and Nell were on the swing set, kissing.

"G," Sam said.

"Yeah?"

"You really need to get a girl." 

**~So, what did you think? I do love Neric. I will probably watch NCIS LA tonight. Season 5, it looks like it's going to be so sweet. Anyway, I wanted to mention that I think I need help. I am too obsessed with Danny O'Donoghue and Ricky Wilson. Ricky is on The Voice UK (Danny used to be on it but he left ) and he was actually crying on Saturday! So that made me cry and yeah. I think I need help. Anyway thanks for reading and as always reviews are appreciated~**


	6. Chapter 6

**~Hey guys I want to thank you all for the reviews! I want to give a shout out to you-can-not-touch-my-touche (love the username by the way, forgot to mention that). Gave me a brilliant idea and lots of support with this story! Thanks x Chapter 6, here we go. By the way, this isn't totally factual, I have no idea if Michelle had a gran who lived in Cyprus. WARNING SELF HARM IN THIS CHAPTER~**

Chapter 6

As Marty was walking home, he did in fact pass the park where Nell and Eric were. He met Sam and G outside it.

"Woah here comes lover boy," G said at Marty's approach.

"What?"

"You and Kensi."

"C'mon, Sam has a girlfriend too!"

"Woah, don't bring me into this," Sam laughed.

"Nah, it's cute. You love her?" G said teasing him.

"Stop it," Marty said.

"He loves her," Sam and G said, looking at each other.

"Let's get the other lovers attention," Sam said.

"Wait….what?" Marty said, confused. But all would be explained.

"Yo! Mr and Mrs Beale! You goin' to stop making out and hang with us?" G yelled across the park receiving a laugh from Sam.

Nell gave him the finger as Eric blushed.

"Don't worry he's only teasing," she said sweetly to him.

"So, two couples," G said.

"Three if you count me and Michelle," Sam added.

"Do you want to get Michelle out here?" G asked.

"I can't, they moved to Cyprus temporarily while her gran is ill. We are making it work though," he smiled.

"Ok, Marty do you want to call Kensi?"

"Sure." He pressed number 1 on speed dial until he quickly hung up as he started to call his mum. Everyone let out a snigger.

"Kensi is….speed dial 2," he said quietly.

"Hello?" she said when she answered the phone.

"Hey Kens, what to come out to the park?" he asked.

"Um, sure, gimmie a few minutes," she said.

"Ok, love you."

"Love you too."

She hung up the phone and went to the bathroom next to her room. She wiped the blood from her leg leaving fresh scars over old memories where she had cut before. She cleaned the knife and hid it under her bed in its usual spot.

She put her jeans back on and goes downstairs to find her mum asleep on the sofa with a beer bottle in hand.

Knowing her mother wont wake for a while, she left with a note on the table.

"Kensi!" Deeks yelled and waved over.

"Hey baby," she said kissing him.

They all talked for hours, and had a few laughs, especially when Marty and G had a race up the climbing wall.

"He's like a monkey," Nell said referring to Marty.

"Yeah but he's my monkey," Kensi smiled and laughed.

It was 10:30 when they all decided to go home.

"Do you want to come to my place?" Kensi asked Marty.

"You have something in mind?"

"I might…"

"I'm coming."

**~Yeah I think I'll have to change the rating to an M, especially for the next chapter…..Anyway hope you enjoyed it! Please don't stop reading because it's an M, a few things happen in the next chapter. Reviews appreciated as always~**


	7. Chapter 7

**~Thanks for the reviews! Anyway as you can see, the rating is now an M. This chapter should be interesting… Not that graphic purely because I hate smut. Hope you enjoy~**

Chapter 7

"Where's your mum?" Marty asked once they got inside the house.

"She's out. Probably getting drunk. When I left she was crashed out on the sofa."

"That's better for us then," he said, opening her bedroom door and taking his shirt off revealing muscles underneath.

"Definitely," she said taking off her top and jeans. Marty unfastened his jeans and slid his boxers off. It looked like something out of a sex scene in a movie.

Kensi slid off her pants and fell on to the bed. Marty pushed her on top and undid her bra strap as they kissed. They felt each other up and down until Marty broke the kiss.

"What's that?" he said, concerned.

"What?" she asked.

"On your leg. Kens?"

_Shit._

"Um…um…"

He pushed her to stand up revealing the scars on her body. Her thighs were the ones he felt but he soon found scars on her stomach and sides.

"Kens?" he said, "Something going on?"

"Leave it Marty…" she said.

"No, baby tell me. Don't waste your body like that, tell me!"

She began to sob softly. He tried to hug her but she pulled away and put her bra and pants back on. She shoved on her jeans and flung her top over her body to hide her scars. He put his boxers back on as she ran into the bathroom with her phone.

Once he put his trousers back on, he left his top lying in her room and knocked on the bathroom door. All he heard was sobbing and music playing.

He opened the door to find her sitting out the bathroom window, which was one story up. She looked at him with a tear stained face and turned back around.

"Kens?"

"Don't you get that I don't want to tell you anything?"

"I don't want you to get hurt anymore Kens…"

"It's too late, I'm hurt enough and I can never undo that."

"No, you can't. But you can tell me why you're hurt."

"Nobody understands."

"I understand. I get you. I love you."

And for once, she believed it.

"You do get me don't you?"

"I do."

"You want to know the story behind my scars?"

"Yeah, I do. Only if you're ready to tell it."

**~And I am leaving you on a cliff hanger! What do you think the story is? Reviews welcome as always, hope you liked it~**


	8. Chapter 8

**~Hey guys thanks for the reviews. I am evil leaving you a cliff hanger like that aren't I? Anyway, I am currently sitting here in a fleece, a t shirt, leggings and walking boots. Has anyone done or heard of Duke of Edinburgh award? Yeah that's what I'm doing. Walking in Scotland's 'lovely' weather. Meh it's not raining. Anyway, here's chapter 8~**

Chapter 8

"I think I'm ready to tell someone," Kensi said.

"Take all the time you need Kens, I'm here for you," Marty said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"For years people had annoyed me. Name calling and stuff. Someone once threw a punch at me, so I gave them one back. Harder. Ugh," she sighed, "They make fun of the way I look, the way I dress. Call me a bitch and a cow every day. If I say a word to them though, I get the blame! Teachers don't understand! They don't know about my family life! My father is always deployed and I never see him. I never want to see my mum because when I do she's usually drunk. Cutting was the only thing that stopped me from taking my own life…"

"Was?"

"Now I have you."

Marty took a minute to process what she had been through. It seemed so unrealistic that a girl of her strength could be broken down like this. But this made her look even stronger! The fact she put up with all that and still managed to put on a brave face. He hugged her tight as she cried onto his shoulder.

"It's ok Kens, it's hard, I know. But I'm always here remember?"

"I know," she said, wiping the tears away from her eyes, "I can't believe we only just met but I feel like I can trust you more than anyone else."

"There's a name for something like that."

"What is it?"

"Love."

Nell found a text on her phone while walking with Eric.

_Mum: Where are you?! Yes, I found no sim card in the phone. You better get back here, now._

She looked at Eric and showed him the text. Her phone started vibrating.

"Shit it's my mum!" she said.

"Answer it, she might kill you less," Eric said.

"Hi Mum," she said, holding the phone up to her ear.

"Where the hell are you?!" she said in a deadly tone down the phone

"I was at the park with some friends."

"…ok." Nell was shocked. She was so calm!

"Ok?"

"Are you staying out tonight?" she asked.

"You can stay at mine if you want," Eric whispered.

"Um yeah I'm staying at a friend's."

"Boy or Girl?"  
"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"OK. A boy. Boyfriend to be exact! His name is Eric and I love him!"

"That is….so sweet Nell. Hope you have fun tonight."

Her mum hung up and she put her phone in her pocket.

"I can't believe she's ok with it," Nell said.

"That means surfing tomorrow?"

"Most definitely," she smiled as they kissed each other under the yellow glow of a street light, thinking of nothing but the present.

**~Thanks for reading. As always, you know me by now, love my reviews and they are always appreciated. Hope you enjoyed it~**


	9. Chapter 9

**~Thanks for the reviews guys. I need to have a rant about Spanish. So in my class we watch this thing called Mi Vida Loca. In the last episode Merche, one of the main characters, got kidnapped and they rescued her. She was sick and had a small cut on her hand and was complaining. You get me: WATCH DECSENT THEN YOU KNOW WHAT KIDNAP AND TORTURE IS BITCH! Anyway, had to tell you that. Hope you like this chapter~**

Chapter 9

Once they got back to Eric's, they got changed into their PJ's. Nell had an oversized baseball top and shorts, while Eric had full PJ's on.

"Cute," Nell laughed.

"You are cute," Eric replied, kissing her on the cheek.

They sat down on Eric's bed and watched Titanic on the TV in his room. Throughout the movie they were kissing and cuddling. And although they didn't do as much as Kensi and Marty, they had one of the best nights they could have ever dreamed of.

The next morning, Marty woke up next to Kensi. She was still sound asleep. He checked his phone and found a text from Eric.

_Meet you at the beach at 11._

It was 10am now. He kissed Kensi on the cheek, receiving a smile from his girlfriend and her eyelids opening.

"Morning," she said, kissing him on the lips.

"We're meeting Eric and Nell in an hour," he said softly.

"Nell and I are in for a treat," she smiled.

"How so?"

"Get to see our boyfriends topless," she laughed. Marty laughed as well as they stood up. Kensi tied her hair back and put a pair of blue beach shorts over her simple black swimsuit. She never wore bikinis because of the scars on her side, and probably wouldn't take off her shorts, even in the water. Marty had a t shirt on just now with a pair of beach shorts which came to just above his knee. They were both in flip flops. Kensi had a beach bag with towels and sunscreen.

"Hey guys," Eric said when they arrived at the beach. G was there too, but Sam wasn't.

"Hey, where's Sam?" Kensi asked.

"He got a call from Michelle last night, she's coming home for a few months. He's gone to meet her and then they are coming down here," G replied.

"Let's hit the waves," Eric said.

"G," Marty asked, "You coming?"

"Nah, I'm not really in to surfing," he said as he sat on the sand with Nell and Kensi.

"Suit yourself," they said and went into the water.

Nell and Kensi started having 'girl conversations' so G left and scanned the beach for other girls. While he was looking around, a blonde haired girl bumped into him. She was carrying a book, which she dropped in the sand.

"Oh my god sorry," she said.

"It's no problem," he said, handing her the book.

"You here yourself?"

"Nah, with some friends. But two are surfing and the other two are chatting so I thought I'd go for a walk. You alone?"  
"Yeah, trying to get over a guy, I don't want to bore you."  
"No, it's no trouble! Want to grab a soda?"

"Yeah sure. My names Jessica by the way."

"G."

"G?"

"Yeah, just G."

"I like it," she smiled as they walked to a bar on the beach.

They got two sodas, which G offered to pay for. She insisted no, but he paid anyway.

"Tell me about this guy, what was his name?" he asked.

"Michael. I saw him with another girl when we were going out. They were kissing and everything. I thought I loved him…"

"You know, some guys are total dicks, not all guys are."

"You aren't, I know you aren't."

"Do you know?"

"Yeah, I think I do…"

Before they knew what was happening, they were in a deep kiss with each other. They broke a part and looked each other in the eyes.

"I definitely know now," she laughed.

"Why not give me a chance then?" he said.

"Are you asking me out?"

"Yes or no?"

"Yes. I will go out with you."

**~I know, cliché. But I did have a request from a guest reviewer a few chapters ago saying 'give G a chic'. This 'chic' is Jessica. Which is also the name of one of my best friends. You know, the idiot one that got hit by a car? Some of you may not know that…Anyway, I want to say thanks to the reviewers but also to my friends as they have been a bit of an inspiration to this fic (they will kill me now….) haha thanks guys and review ~**


	10. Chapter 10

**~Thanks for the support. Sorry this took so long. Basically I have been camping. In the pouring rain. Fun. Chapter 10 is here. Part of this you probably need to be dirty minded to understand. Also, I just watched the episode 'The Frozen Lake'. I cried so much. Oh and be warned THIS CHAPTER HAS MENTIONS OF CHILD ABUSE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED~**

Chapter 10

G and Jessica were kissing at the bar. This caught Nell and Kensi's attention.

"Who's that?" Nell stated more than questioned.

"I think G has a special friend," Kensi teased.

The couple walked over.

"Hey guys, this is Jessica. Jessica this is Kensi and Nell."  
"Hey," the girls greeted each other.

"Here's Sam, he's with a girl," G stated as Sam came closer.

"Hey guys, this is Michelle," Sam said.

"Hey," they all replied again.

"This is Sam Jessica," G said.

"New greetings all round," Nell said.

Sam bought Michelle and him a Coke as Nell and Kensi each bought a Fanta Orange. Marty and Eric came out the water to join them and each bought a Coke as well.

"And this is Marty and Eric. Guys this is Michelle," Sam said.

"And this is Jessica," G said.

"Hey," the guys said.

Marty stood behind Kensi and grabbed her waist, lifting her up into the air. She squealed.

"You're all wet!" she laughed.

"You like getting wet don't you Kens," he said back.

"I really hate you sometimes."

"Yeah but it makes you love me more."

"That makes no sense!"

"Does it have to?" That question remained unanswered.

They all stayed at the beach until about 10:30, then everyone went home. Kensi and Marty were about to go their separate ways when he stopped her.

"Can I stay at your house again tonight?"

"You ok, you seem pale Marty?"

"Yeah, can I just stay at yours?"

"Ok, sure."

They got in at Kensi's and her mother was sitting on the sofa.

"Hey, a friend is staying tonight," she said, "Did you take you're meds?"

"Yeah, just took them. Thanks Kensi."

"No problem, we will just be upstairs."  
"So, no fun tonight?" Marty said as she shut the door.

"Not that kind of fun," she laughed. They kissed quickly and fell onto her bed.

"Marty," she said softly.

"Yeah."

"Something going on at home?"

His face changed from a smile to a kind of frown almost.

"Um…you could say that…" he said.

"Want to talk about it?" Her eyes bore into him. How could he say no?

"My dad, he has, um, an alcoholic. He just thinks of me as a piece of trash. Beats me up, and my mum just watches. She's too afraid to do anything. Since I was about 3 I've been subject to his beatings. I guess it's my fault in a way. I'm a mistake."

"Don't even say that Marty, you are not a mistake!" Kensi was almost crying by this point.

"To you."

"And Nell. And Eric. And G, and Sam, and Jessica and now Michelle!"

"Yeah, I guess. There is one thing. I just keep my head up. I can't let him win and change who I am, no matter if he's my dad or not."

"That, Marty, is why I love you."

**~More Neric, I promise. I'll try to focus as well on Sam and Michelle, but G and Jessica are going to have a chapter or so in the future. Hope you liked it, and as always, review so I know if I'm doing good or bad~**


	11. Chapter 11

**~Hey guys. Hope people are still reading, but thanks to anyone who is reading from the Facebook group NCIS and NCIS LA Fanfiction. The next chapters will be everyone again, probably starting off with Kensi in this one as it's now Monday back at school. Enjoy~**

Chapter 11

Sam, Michelle, Marty, Nell, Eric and Kensi walked into school together. G was, well, nobody actually knew where he was.

The bell rang for first period. Sam had PE as did Michelle. Marty had craft. Nell had music and Eric had computing. Much to her disgust, Kensi had chemistry with Miss Belle, the one she told to fuck off last Thursday.

She walked in and took her seat. Miss Belle walked in. She was a young English woman, maybe in her early thirties with blonde hair tied back into a messy bun. For her age she wore very dated clothes, in very dated colours. And of course, a lab coat.

"Right class, turn your textbooks to page 180," she said, speaking in a sharp, crisp manor, "I will take registration."

Everyone did what they were told as she went down the register, calling out people's names. They found the page in their book, page 180, and started to read.

"Michael," she hollered to a boy at the back of the room, "What is listed in the periodic table?!"

"Elements."

"Good. Christina," she yelled as a dark haired gothic girl looked up, "What are elements?!"

"A substance that is broken down into its simplest form."

"Good. Kensi," she yelled.

_Shit, _Kensi thought as she looked up.

"What are Isotopes?!"

"A baseball team?" she said.

"Kensi just get out the room."

"Why?"

"You are trying to be smart when you clearly are not," she said, "Outside. NOW."

"You see, Miss, the problem with that is that on Thursday, you wouldn't let me outside the class but today you will so, I am rather confused," she said, making fun of both her accent and her manor. This got the rest of the class in fits of laughter.

"Would you rather go to Principal Lange?"

"I would, but it's too far a walk and my legs are killing me."

"Get to her office," she said deadly serious, "NOW."  
"Geez someone's got a temper," she said, walking out the class to the principal's office.

She looked out the window before she walked downstairs and she saw a familiar face. G was down there. Walking in late. As usual.

"Miss Blye," Principal Lange said behind her, "I believe we have a meeting in my office."

Once inside, Kensi sat down on the chair across from the Principal and her desk.

"Tea?" Principal Lange asked.

"No thanks," she said.

"Hm, guess it is not for everyone," she said, sitting down with her cup, "So, I hear you had a dispute in chemistry."

"See, you call it a dispute, I call it a difference of opinion."

"Care to elaborate?"

"She asked me what Isotopes were so I said a baseball team. Apparently I was wrong. She said that I was trying to be smart when I clearly wasn't and told me to get out. Then I pointed out that on Thursday she wouldn't let me out and suddenly, I'm the bad guy."

"Detention either way Miss Blye. Miss Belle informed me to give you a detention."

"She can do that?"

"Yes. Now, second period is about to start. Do not be late," she said, serious.

Kensi left the room and bumped into G.

"Hey," she said.

"Detention after school?" he laughed.

"Yeah."  
"Well, I might be joining you."

"Mr Callen," the Principal hollered outside.

"Shit, got to go. Enjoy next period."

"Not likely."

She went down to maths to see her tormentors waiting outside her class. Not the teacher, the pupils.

_Let the insults begin, _she thought as she walked towards the line, hearing the words 'whore' and 'bitch' being spat at her as she walked past. Boy, today would be interesting. But she wouldn't give the bullies get the satisfaction of victory over her.

She wouldn't let them win…

**~So, yeah. Next few chapters will be in school. Hope you're enjoying the fic. Not meaning to sound needy, but reviews are appreciated~**


	12. Chapter 12

**~Thanks to the reviewers, you-can-not-touch-my-touche (still love the username by the way), unexpectedillusions and any anonymous guests or other reviewers I forgot to mention. Anyway, this will start off in Kensi's class, but it will go through other classes throughout. Enjoy~**

Chapter 12

"Now class," Mr McGregor, Kensi's Scottish maths teacher, began, "Can anybody tell me the area of this circle?"

"13.56 rounded to two decimal points," one of the preppy girls aka Kensi's nemesis Daisy answered with a smile to the balding teacher.

"Very good Daisy," he smiled.

"Thank you Mr McGregor," she said sweetly. She turned to Kensi who sat behind her. "See, that is how you do maths, dearie," she said, mocking her.

Kensi didn't reply.

"Oh, cat got your tongue. What a shame," Daisy said in the same manner as before.

Again, she didn't reply.

"How's your mom. I saw her walking down the street with a beer bottle. Alcoholic."

"Don't talk about my mom like that," Kensi growled.

"Mind you, her being intoxicated has probably got something to do with your being born and looking like that."

And that, is when Kensi lost it.

She stood up and grabbed Daisy by the shirt, taking her up with her. She was about to swing a punch when Mr McGregor stopped her. She virtually flung Daisy back to her seat and stormed out the room, slamming the door. She walked through the school to her little corner. Where she went during class if something like that happened.

Both Nell and Eric's classes were hard at work. Being top classes, they would be. Nell noticed Kensi storm past. She knew something had happened. She raised her hand and the teacher came over.

"Yes Nell," Miss Anderson said sweetly.

"May I please go to the toilet?" she said politely.

"How much work have you done?"

Having done three textbook pages worth of work, all correct, she let her go. Nell found Kensi's in the stairwell, crying. She sat with her. After realising someone else was next to her, then finding out it was Nell, she wiped her eyes.

"Kensi? You ok?"

"Yeah, just a bit pissed that's all," she said, forcing a laugh.

"What happened?"

"Just this girl. Mentioned my mum. I kind of lost it."

"Look, I'd better go. Also, watch out. Principle Lange will most likely be looking for you," Nell said, walking back to class. She sat back down and tried to work, but she could only think of Kensi.

The others, while in Maths, were not doing much. Sam and Michelle were writing notes. They sat next to each other so it was easy not to get caught. G just sat in his class, proving his teacher wrong. Maths was one of the subjects G found easy.

"Now class, we have a new student coming down here to this class," Mr Jordan, the maths teacher, said, "I want you to make them feel welcome."

Much to G's delight, this pupil was Jessica.

"Class, this is Jessica. There is an empty seat behind G," he said, pointing up the back.

"Why hello there, have we met before?" G said sarcastically. Jessica laughed and got her stuff out. Maths suddenly got less boring…

"Here we are again Mr Deeks," Principal Lange said.

"I know it sounds crazy, but it wasn't my fault."  
"Try anything Mr Deeks, it will not work."

"So, how was this my fault?"

"How was it not?! Throwing this ruler across the class and, yet again, breaking a window. You love windows don't you Mr Deeks?" She stirred her tea and took a sip.

He was about to say something but she stopped him.

"I need you to go and find Kensi Blye for me. Apparently, she stormed out of class," she said with a sigh. Just as Marty walked out the room, she called him back, "Remember, detention after school. Do not be late."

"Yes Principal."

He, like Nell, knew where Kensi liked to hide. He looked through a glass panel in the door and saw her. He also knew exactly what she was doing to her body right about now. This time, pins were used. Easier to carry. She was making small but noticeable scars on her hip, just under where her jeans came to. He knew he had to stop it. His emotions couldn't hold back. He burst through the door.

"Kens what the hell are you doing?!"

**~So, a lot going on. What did you think? There will be a detention, not quite the same as last time though. Hope you enjoyed it and as always, click that review button Thanks for reading~**


	13. Chapter 13

**~Not much to say but the usual thank you. By the way, I tried to educate 3 of my friends into NCIS LA. That failed. On the bright side, one of them loves NCIS. Anyway, there's my little chat for today. Here's chapter 13~**

Chapter 13

Kensi quickly hid the pins in her bag and pulled her jeans up slightly. Although she knew it would be no use, she thought she might as well hide it.

"Kensi. Why?" Marty said, walking up to her.

"Why what?" she said, backing away from him.

He grabbed her bag and before she could stop him he brought the pins out.

"What happened in that class Kens?"

"Nothing."

"Kens."

"Nothing you need to know. You weren't there. You won't understand…" She pushed passed him and went to walk out the door.

"Kensi!" he practically yelled after her. She stopped, tears beginning to form in her eyes again.

"What?" she said in a low tone.

"I will always understand. Ok? I'm not just going to sit there and let you take shit from bitches."

"Why? I've done it long enough."

"Because I hate seeing you hurt," he said, walking up to her. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. She didn't flinch, she didn't push him away. She stood there, her eyes looking into his. Before they knew it they were sharing a kiss. They broke away, and Kensi smiled.

"Kens."

"Yeah."

"You already have detention don't you?"

"10 minutes into first period. I think G has it too."

"Well, I think I made it three people."

"Marty. What the fuck did you do?" she said, almost laughing.

"I flung a ruler across the class and it may or may not have broken a window. Oh and the Principal wants to see you."

"Shit."

"Yeah."

"One more kiss before I go up?"

He lay a kiss on her lips and then went back to class. She took the pins out of her bag and looked at them. It almost made her shiver. She found a bin and threw them in. She didn't need them, she had Marty. And Marty had her.

The bell rang for break just as Kensi entered the Principals office. Marty, G and Jessica managed to make their way upstairs as G had to see the Principal too – what a shock.

Eric and Nell ran upstairs too.

"Marty," she said, ushering him over to the corner.

"Yeah, what is it

"Did you see Kensi?"

"Yeah I talked to her."

"Good, I didn't know what to do. Do the others know about her, well, you know…"  
"No, I only told you. It's our little secret, ok?"

"Ok," she said, hugging him. Eric saw this from a distance.

"Do you think they have something going on?" he asked G and Jessica.

"Nah," G said, "I think you're safe."

Marty and Nell walked back over. Sam and Michelle walked upstairs.

"Hey Sam," G said.

"Hey. Where's Kensi?"

All they had to do was point to the door.

"She's been in a while. I hope she's ok…" Marty said, looking at the door.

"Miss Blye, two periods in a row. I can't believe it."

"I'm sorry but she deserved it. Mr McGregor did nothing about it but blame me!" she almost yelled. By this point she was standing up.  
"Kensi sit down. You were the only person who lashed out."

"And that's all you care about. Whether I 'lash out' or not. You don't care about all the verbal abuse I get beforehand. It's always my fault isn't it?!"

"ENOUGH! I'm excluding you for the day. You're staying in here."

"Why? So I don't punch someone else?"

"So that you can think before you accuse someone of verbally abusing you. I'll be back soon."

She got up and left, leaving Kensi alone and the others waiting outside. The bell rang for next period. Everyone left, thinking of her.

She was locked in, like she was in her own little prison.

**~The usual, what did you think? Review. I need to get a life. Oh and does anyone have BBM channels? Subscribe to me! Marshmallow x~**


	14. Chapter 14

**~Hey guys. This chapter skips to the end of the school day in detention. Enjoy~**

Chapter 14

The final bell rang. Everyone went off home except teachers and Kensi, G and Marty. Detention first, then home.

Kensi was allowed out of the Principal's room to go downstairs. Her boyfriend and G were already inside. However, Principal Lange was not.

"Where is she?" Kensi asked.

"I thought the devil was with you," Marty said.

"I hope you are not referring to me Mr Deeks," Principal Lange said calmly as she walked into the room.

"N..No Principal," he stuttered, receiving a laugh from G and Kensi.

"Miss Blye, Mr Callen and Mr Deeks. Always you three."

"We did invite the others but they passed," G said, making Kensi laugh even more.

"Yes, amuse yourself. In fact, why not amuse yourself cleaning up. Paint. Art. Now."

The three went up to the art corridor with Principal Lange in front. They walked into an empty classroom which had ALL the paint that had been used in the day.

"Have fun," the Principal said, leaving.

The three of them got through three paint pallets each before giving up. Now, it was time for fun. Kensi and Marty were moving onto their fourth pallet when G grabbed two tubes of paint and squeezed them, leaving Kensi covered in yellow paint and Marty covered in blue. Kensi had no hesitation in picking up a red bottle of paint and squeezing it hard, covering G from head to toe.

"Oh it's on now!" G said picking up the black paint and squeezing it all over Kensi. Marty stepped in and poured a bag of multi coloured feathers on top of G's head. Kensi grabbed the glitter and covered both boys in it, making them a sparkly mess. They heard footsteps out in the hall.

"Shit, get down!" Kensi said, pushing Marty and G under the table. She too ducked, until they heard the voice.

"Anyone in here?" Nell said. She picked up a tube of glitter glue, taking the top off it to make sure it wasn't dried out. Kensi, Marty and G popped up from under the desk, making Nell jump and squirt some of the glitter glue out of the tube and into the air. It landed on the floor next to the glitter pile Kensi had made when she poured it over the guys.

"Hey Nell," Kensi said calmly.

"What did you do?!" she exclaimed, almost laughing.

"Had a little fun with paint," G said in the same calm tone as Kensi.

"I can see that. Principal Lange is going to freak!"

"Meh," was Marty's reply.

"Why are you here?" Kensi asked.

"Finishing some projects off. G, Jessica's here as well. She needs to catch up on work. I'll get her through."

"Ooh flirty," Kensi said, receiving a laugh from Marty and a glare from G.

"Hey G…..wow what happened," Jessica said as she looked at her glittery, red, feather covered boyfriend.

"A paint incident," he said.

"Ah, ok…" she said, not wanting to know anymore.

"We still ok for tonight?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah."  
"You guys going on a date?" Marty asked.

"Yeah we're going to the movies on a double date with Nell and Eric," Jessica answered.

"Can we make it a triple?" he asked.

"Sure. We're meeting at 6."

"Perfect," Kensi and Marty both said, then kissed each other, making purple.

"Why not invite Sam and Michelle and make it a quadruple date?" G said.

"Sounds cool," the others said. G texted Sam to ask if they wanted to meet.

"Baby I got to go, love you," Jessica said, walking out the room.

"Love you too," he yelled after her. He just got a reply from Sam saying yes.

It was 4pm, end of detention. At least for today…

**~Quite short. Next chapter will be at the movies probably but I hope you liked this one and tell me what you think x~**


	15. Chapter 15

**~Hey guys. Are people still reading this? Just wondering. Hope you are! Anyway, not updated anything in a while, but I have a lot of ways to go with this story. Again, part of them is based off my friends. It's kind of, well, male. You will find out. This will be on the way to the movies~**

Chapter 15

Once Kensi, Nell, Jessica, Marty and G had safely made it out of school, they got home and showered. It took almost half an hour to get all the paint out of their hair. Marty was round at Kensi's getting ready.

"So, after the movies, do you want to have some fun with Bob?"

"Who's Bob?" Kensi asked, confused.

"Aww c'mon, you've met Bob!"

"I don't know a Bob."

"This is Bob," he said, pointing to his crotch.

"You named your dick Bob?" she laughed.

"Yeah. It feels pain so I thought I would name it."  
"I have never heard something so stupid in my entire life!" she said, laughing so much that she was almost crying.

"Really. Bob thinks you look pretty in that dress. And so does Marty."

"Well Kensi thinks Marty looks good in that shirt and jeans."

"Why are we talking in third person?"

"Kensi does not know."

They left their house and met the others at the park as planned. G and Jessica were the only people there as the others hadn't arrived yet.

"Hey guys," G said to the couple. He, like Marty, was in a checked shirt and jeans. And Jessica was in a pink skater dress, much like Kensi's except Kensi's was blue.

"G, I have a question," Kensi said.

"What?"

"Does you're dick have a name?"

"What the hell?!" Jessica laughed.

"Yes, yes it does. It's called Elliot."  
"See it's not stupid!" Marty exclaimed.

"Really," Kensi and Jessica said sarcastically.

Just then, Eric and Nell joined them.

"Eric, does your dick have a name?" Jessica asked.

"What?"

"Does your dick have a name?" Kensi repeated.

"Not really."

"Hmmm, not really," Nell joined in, "It either does or it doesn't."

"I sometimes call it thunder," he said.

"Do all guys have dick names?!" Kensi exclaimed.

"Yeah," G said.

"Why?!" Jessica asked.

"It's a pride thing," Marty said.

Sam and Michelle walked up.

"Ok, what's yours then?" Jessica asked Sam.

"My what?"

"Your dick name."  
"Oh, I'm interested now," Michelle said.

"Chris. Why?"

"I still don't see the point," Nell said, laughing.

"It's more personal to you," Eric said.

"Yeah, I mean don't girls name their boobs?" Marty asked.

"NO!" the four of them exclaimed.

"Ok, enough body parts, let's go!" G said.

They got on the bus to the cinema. They sat near the back, all together.

"G, I heard you were in a bit of a glitter situation," Sam laughed.

"Her fault," Marty and G said, pointing at Kensi. She just laughed.

"G squirted us with paint first. It was justified."

They all got off the bus and walked the rest of the distance to the cinema.

"What do you guys want to see?" G asked.

"Anything but Brain Suckers, it was shit," Kensi and Marty said.

"What about a rom-com?" Eric said. Everyone looked at him.

"Aww, of course, Eric loves love!" Marty teased.

"Leave him alone, it actually sounds like a good idea," Kensi said.

"Ok, lets watch Wedding Bells then," Nell said.

"Sounds good," G said. The guys bought EVERYTHING! The tickets, the popcorn, the drinks. They went into the movie theatre and sat down, awaiting the movie to start.

"To answer your question," Kensi whispered to Marty once they were seated, "I would love to have some fun with Bob after this." 

**~And end of chapter. Yes, my friends really name their dicks. There is one called Elliot actually. There's also Peter. I can't remember them all! Anyway, reviews appreciated, hope you enjoyed it~**


	16. Chapter 16

**~Hey guys, long time no update. Are people still reading this? I have had one review in the past 3 chapters. Just hope people are still interested. This chapter is, well, you'll find out~**

Chapter 16

After the movie, the eight of them came out of the cinema.

"Shit, I left my phone inside! I'll be right back," Kensi said, "See you soon." She kissed Marty on the cheek and went back inside to retrieve her phone.

"That's my mom, I've got to go guys," Jessica said.

"Same," Michelle seconded. Eric had a curfew of 10pm. It was already 9:45, so he left to as did Sam, leaving G, Nell and Marty. And Kensi inside.

"I got to hit the head," G said, going inside, leaving Marty and Nell to enjoy the night sky.

"Good movie," Nell said.

"Yeah, great movie," Marty replied half-heartedly.

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"No there is something Marty," Nell smiled.

"Fine, I don't know if Kensi loves me."

Nell couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" he pouted.

"You are being pathetic!"

"How?"  
"Of course Kensi loves you, why wouldn't she?"

"She seemed kind of distant," he said, clearly lying.

"You're lying."

"Am not."  
"You so are!"

Marty cheeks turned bright red with embarrassment.

"Oh, I see it now!"

"Shut up Nell."

"I can see it."

Kensi had dug through what seemed like mountains of popcorn to find her phone. She picked up the iPhone in the black matt case and unlocked it. She smiled at the picture of her and Marty on the home screen and left the screen room.

She made her way to the exit. Once she arrived, she stood in shock.

Marty and Nell were kissing!

Her heart felt like it had been demolished. She held the tears of anger and hurt back and managed to get up the strength to get out there and give them hell.

"You fucking cheater!" Kensi yelled.

"Look, Kensi, I can explain," Marty started.

"Save it! I know when I'm somebody's second choice!"  
"Kensi it's not like that," Nell said, trying to help.

"Oh yeah, then what is it?! Do you kiss every guy is that it?!"

"It isn't Nell's fault!" Marty said.

"Then whose fault is it?!"

"I, I don't know."  
Kensi rolled her eyes and stormed off home, letting a few tears fall but not a sound escaping her lips.

"Come on, we can work this out!" Marty followed her. He touched her arm and tried to pull her back. She shoved him off, still not speaking, wiping a mascara tear from her face.

"Baby, come back!" Marty continued to plead. This was when Kensi turned around, her tears staining her face with pain and heart ache.

"I'm not you're baby anymore, Marty…" She walked on to the road, not noticing the oncoming car.

"KENSI!" Nell screamed.

In the space of a few seconds, her body was thrown up into the air by the car. Nell and Marty ran over. Marty knelt down beside her.

"Call an ambulance," he said to the red head standing in shock, "NOW!"

What seemed like a life time later, they heard a siren and saw the flashing lights. It was still uncertain however if Kensi was going to survive…


	17. Chapter 17

**~Hey guys, sorry to leave you on such a cliff hanger! I thought I'd better update it as soon as possible. Thanks to the reviewers, especially CALLEN37 for her encouragement. Hope you like it. Oh and WARNING: MENTIONS OF SELF HARM IN THIS CHAPTER. Thanks~**

Chapter 17

It had been an hour since Kensi had arrived in the hospital. Marty waited in the waiting room alone as Nell had to go home. He felt his gut churning with guilt. If he had never kissed Nell then maybe this would never had happened. He was the reason that she was lying in the hospital. She could die and the last words she said to him would stay in his mind, stinging his heart. 'I'm not your baby anymore, Marty' played in a constant loop in his head with images of her beauty mixed in the tape. God, he wished she was still his baby.

Another thought had also crossed his mind – how would Eric feel? Sure, he didn't see it. But he was bound to find out at some point! Oh god, he couldn't think straight anymore. He felt like such a horrible person. He just wanted time to rewind, to stop him from making such a stupid mistake! Sure, Nell is beautiful, but she is taken! And so is he! Kensi, to him, was always the most beautiful girl in the world. She is the most beautiful girl in the world to him. And now she may never waken.

"Martin Deeks?" a nurse called. Marty stood up and walked over to her.

"How's Kensi?"

"She has suffered some injuries, mainly bruising from where the car had hit her and the way she landed on the ground. She has fractured two of her ribs as well from the collision. She is still out cold, but you can see her."

He walked into her room and gasped. Not even he was prepared for the sight of her bruised body. But even through all the bruises, she was still beautiful. She was still Kensi.

He couldn't help but notice her scars. It pained him to see that she could harm her body like that. Her beautiful skin riddled with scars. It almost sickened him to see it.

"If only I could turn back time," Marty said aloud, "I would tell her how much she meant to me. I was a fool. A jerk. Why did I do the things I did? Why did I put our relationship on the line? I love you Kensi..."

Slowly, her brown eyes fluttered open and she smiled.

"I love you too, Marty," she said quietly. He smiled at her, glad that he hadn't let her go for good!

"Kensi, you mean the world to me. Don't forget that. Even though I do the stupidest things, I will always love you. And I hope you will always love me."  
"Aww, baby," she sighed with a smile. She tried to sit up in the bed but her smile soon turned into a face of agony.

"Kensi, you better stay lying down," he assured, letting her down gently.

"I'm sorry I reacted so bitchy."

"No, you're reaction was totally justified. I should have never kissed Nell."

"I hope I will always be your baby…"  
"Kensi, you're awake," the nurse said, bringing her a glass of water and some painkillers. She raised her head slightly to swallow the pills and let it fall back down.

"We are keeping you here overnight so that we can make sure everything is ok. You have two broken ribs which will heal in time and some bruising which will clear up. Here is the remote to move the bed up and down and here is the TV remote."

"Ok, thank you."  
"No problem, just buzz if you need anything."  
The nurse left when Marty checked the time. 12:05am.

"Kensi, I have to go. I promise I will come by tomorrow."

He kissed her on the cheek before leaving the hospital.

She closed her eyes, with images her scruffy haired surfer in her head sending her into a peaceful sleep.

**~So yeah, Kensi is fine guys! And she's forgiven Marty! But how will Eric react when he finds out? Can Nell keep it from him? Hope you liked it~**


End file.
